


A coveted gift

by ALittleFeather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amour/Haine, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage arrangé, Mention de grossesse masculine
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleFeather/pseuds/ALittleFeather
Summary: Théodore Nott est un veela, son rôle est de consolider la lignée d'une grande famille en transmettant son potentiel magique à sa descendance. Fiancé à Blaise Zabini, il peine à trouver sa place parmi les esprits conservateurs de ses camarades, tandis que dans l'ombre, on lui réserve de grands desseins.





	A coveted gift

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Voici la première fic que je poste sur AO3. C'est aussi le premier écrit que je poste depuis des années. Postant de longs chapitres, et étant débordée par mes études, j'essaierai de poster un chapitre tous les mois. Il s'agit d'un Slash BZTN, il y aura donc, à un moment donné, du contenu explicite entre deux hommes, vous voilà prévenus ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer.
> 
> Cette fiction est aussi postée sur FF.net.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

« Rappelle-toi Théodore, soit poli, travailleur et, s’il-te-plaît, sociabilise. Ne reste pas le nez plongé dans tes bouquins. » Lui dit sa mère, resserrant l’écharpe qu’il portait autour de son cou avant de se relever en souriant.

****

 

****

Son père lui ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux, au grand dam de Théodore, qui s’empressa de remettre ses boucles brunes en place.

****

 

****

« Rends-moi fier mon garçon. »

****

 

****

Théodore entendit le sifflet du contrôleur retentir et, sur un dernier aurevoir, sa mère le hâta de monter dans le train. Essayant de garder son calme, Théo se pencha à la fenêtre la plus proche pour regarder ses parents le plus longtemps possible, alors que le Poudlard Express quittait la voie 9 ¾.

****

 

****

« Et n’oublie pas de nous écrire ! »

****

 

****

Bientôt, les silhouettes et la gare disparurent, laissant leur place au paysage défilant à toute allure. Soupirant doucement, Théodore se mit à la recherche d’un compartiment. Ils étaient déjà tous quasiment pleins mais le petit brun finit par en trouver un relativement vide, excepter pour un blond qui était en train de manger des chocogrenouilles. Refermant la porte derrière lui, presque sans bruit, Théodore s’installa sur la deuxième banquette, près de la fenêtre, et sortit le bouquin qu’il avait pris soin de mettre dans son sac pour le trajet. Il était plongé dans sa lecture lorsqu’un raclement de gorge lui fit relever la tête, quelques minutes plus-tard. Voyant qu’il avait capté son attention, le visage du blond s’illumina.

****

 

****

« Salut ! Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu serais en première année par hasard ? »

****

 

****

Théodore se contenta de hocher la tête et le sourire de l’autre s’accentua, ce que Théo n’aurait pas cru possible.

****

 

****

« Cool ! Mon père m’a tellement parlé de Poudlard ! C’est vraiment immense et il paraît que le plafond de la Grande Salle est enchanté pour ressembler au ciel. C’est pas génial ça ? Je m’appelle Ernie, au fait, Ernie Macmillan. Et toi ? »

****

 

****

Théodore hésita un bref instant, avant de répondre.

****

 

****

« Théodore Nott. »

****

 

****

Ernie ouvrit la bouche dans un parfait ‘o’ de stupeur mais aucun son n’en sortit. Théodore s’enfonça imperceptiblement dans la banquette et détourna son regard bleu – turquoise presque – avant de revenir à Ernie, qui retrouva finalement l’usage de la parole.

****

 

****

« Oh euh… je veux dire, enchanté de te rencontrer. »

****

 

****

Théodore haussa les sourcils mais Ernie se contenta de lui faire cet énorme sourire qu’il semblait porter en permanence.

****

 

****

« Hey, t’inquiètes pas, je veux dire, je sais qui tu es, évidemment, mais mon père m’a bien expliqué que je risquais de te rencontrer vu qu’on a le même âge et, bien-sûr, il avait raison. En tout cas, sache que je n’ai absolument aucun préjugé, si c’est ça qui t’effraie. »

****

 

****

Théodore n’était absolument pas _effrayé_ , mais Ernie ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, car il continuait à parler.

****

 

****

« Et puis, t’es pas la seule célébrité à entrer à Poudlard, il pourrait même te voler la vedette. Je veux dire, tu sais que _Harry Potter_ entre à Poudlard cette année ? C’est dingue ! »

****

 

****

Ernie parlait… beaucoup. Mais Théodore se surprit à l’apprécier.

****

 

****

« J’ai hâte que la répartition soit finie. Apparemment, on va nous mettre ce grand chapeau sur la tête et c’est lui qui va décider dans quelle maison on va passer les sept prochaines années. Dans quelle maison est-ce que tu penses aller ? »

****

 

****

« Serpentard. »

****

 

****

« Vraiment ? Moi je pense aller à Serdaigle, bien que dans ma famille ils soient nombreux à être aller à Poufsouffle. Je me demande… »

****

 

****

Théodore n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question à dire vrai. Sa famille était une famille noble de sang-pur, qui se vantait d’être élèves de Serpentard depuis des générations. Son père lui avait parlé de Poudlard en partant du principe qu’il irait à Serpentard et même sa mère, qui était plutôt ouverte d’esprit, n’avait pas mentionner d’autres maisons. Théo espérait donc, plus ou moins, être envoyé dans la maison des serpents, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas décevoir ses parents.

****

 

****

Le reste du trajet passa relativement vite, Ernie racontant ce qui lui passait par la tête et Théodore faisant parfois de courtes interventions, et bientôt le Poudlard Express arriva à destination. Théodore rangea son livre, qu’il avait vite oublié sur la banquette, et ramassa son sac avant de sortir du compartiment, Ernie sur ses talons. Il fut happé par les autres étudiants qui se pressaient dans le couloir et suivit le mouvement jusqu’à l’extérieur du train. Il fut un instant submergé par la foule présente sur le quai avant qu’Ernie ne lui attrape le bras pour le tirer vers un homme qui appelait les première année. Enfin un homme, Théodore n’en était pas sûr. Ecarquillant les yeux, comme la plupart des autres enfants, il regarda ébahi le géant qui se trouvait face à eux. Il était immense ! Enfin, pas autant qu’un _vrai_ géant, de ce que Théo avait pu lire, mais quand même !

****

 

****

« Bonjour à tous. Je me présente : Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse et gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. C’est moi qui vais vous conduire au château. Faites des groupes de 5 ou 6 et montez dans les barques. »

****

 

****

C’est là que Théo remarqua les dizaines de bateaux qui se trouvaient derrière le géant – Hagrid – qui se tenait au bord d’un lac.

****

 

****

« Théo, viens ! »

****

 

****

Théodore regarda Ernie, les sourcils légèrement froncés – il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir donné l’autorisation de lui donner un surnom – mais comme à son habitude, le blond lui sourit simplement et lui fit signe de monter dans la barque où il était déjà installé. Soupirant, Théodore y monta doucement, faisant attention de ne pas trop faire tanguer la barque, et quand tous les première année eurent pris place, elles se mirent à avancer, seules.

****

 

****

« C’est tellement cool ! »

****

 

****

Et Théo ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec lui. Le château de Poudlard apparu bientôt, majestueux, _immense_ , illuminé de toute part, et Théo se fit vaguement la réflexion que tout ce qu’il avait pu lire sur l’édifice ne lui faisait pas justice.

****

Arrivés sur la terre ferme, les nouveaux élèves attendirent quelques instants dans le hall avant que la directrice adjointe et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall, ne vienne les chercher pour les conduire dans la Grande Salle. Essayant d’ignorer les regards en coin qu’on lui jetait, Théo se concentra sur la beauté des lieux. Poudlard était vraiment… magique, aussi bête que cela puisse paraître. Ils s’arrêtèrent face à la table des professeurs où, sur l’estrade, se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Sans aucun doute le Choixpeau magique.

****

 

****

« Quand j’appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et je poserais le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Il déterminera votre maison pour les sept années à venir. Bien, commençons. Abbot Hannah. »

****

 

****

Théodore sentit Ernie trépigner d’impatience à côté de lui et il lui mit un coup de coude pour qu’il arrête de gigoter, tout en réprimant difficilement un sourire. Il était tout aussi pressé de coiffer le Choixpeau, il devait le reconnaître.

****

 

****

« Macmillan Ernie. »

****

 

****

Théo entendit Ernie prendre une grande inspiration et Théodore lui sourit, encourageant. Très vite, le blond fut envoyé à Poufsouffle sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades. En se levant, il hocha les épaules en direction de Théo avant de lever un pouce et de rejoindre sa table. Au moins, même s’il n’avait pas eu ce qu’il voulait, il n’était pas déçu. Théo n’était pas certain d’avoir cette chance.

****

 

****

« Nott Théodore. »

****

 

****

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la Grande Salle – où était-ce juste l’imagination de Théo ? – et, déglutissant, il s’approcha du tabouret, les jambes tremblotantes. Juste avant que le Choixpeau ne vienne plonger sa vision dans le noir, il en vit certains le regarder en chuchotant. Il ne pouvait pas être plus mal à l’aise. Soudain, une voix résonna dans sa tête, le faisant presque sursauter.

****

 

****

_‘ Tiens tiens, Nott junior. Cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas creusé la tête d’un veela… Je vois que tu as de grandes qualités intellectuelles, tu saurais sans doute trouver ta place à Serdaigle. Mais la famille et l’honneur de ton sang semble également très importants pour toi. Je décèle une envie de prouver ta valeur et tu as beaucoup de ressources. Beaucoup moins faible que ce que la majeure partie des gens pourrait croire… Oui, sans aucun doute, ta place est à …_  ‘

****

 

****

« Serpentard ! »

****

 

****

Théo relâcha le souffle qu’il n’avait pas remarqué avoir retenu et, quand la vue lui revint, il se dirigea vers la table aux couleurs vert et argent, sous des applaudissements bien plus discrets qu’à l’accoutumée.

****

 

****

S’asseyant aves les autres première année, Théo regarda le reste de la répartition d’un œil distrait. Potter fut envoyé à Gryffondor sous un _tonnerre_ d’applaudissements, Zacharias Smith, qu’il connaissait parce qu’ils avaient eu la même nourrice quand ils étaient petits, fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Weasley fils n°X à Gryffondor. D’autres élèves avaient rejoint les Serpentards et Théodore en reconnu quelques-uns, qu’il avait déjà plus ou moins rencontré lors de dîners ou de bals organisés par les gens influents de la sphère sorcière et auxquels Théo avait été obligé d’assister à cause de ses parents : Draco Malfoy, un blond aux yeux gris arrogant comme personne, Pansy Parkinson, une petite brune ressemblant étrangement à un bouledogue, Blaise Zabini, un brun à la peau mate et aux yeux foncés piquetés d’or qu’il avait quelques fois aperçu avec sa mère, qui ne semblait étrangement jamais accompagnée du même homme. Il reconnaissait aussi quelques têtes dans les années supérieures, mais personne ne fit mine de l’avoir reconnu. Théodore n’essaya pas de leur parler, de toute manière ils le regardaient tous de travers, aussi subtils qu’ils tentaient de l’être.

****

 

****

Retenant un soupir, Théo commença à manger une fois que le magnifique festin fut apparu sur la table. Théodore se doutait qu’il risquait d’être le centre de l’attention – Merlin, quelle horreur ! – mais c’était une chose de la savoir et une autre de le vivre.

****

L’année dernière, Théodore était tombé malade. Il avait été pris de douleurs dans tout le corps, avait une fièvre terrible, et il était devenu très faible. Ses parents avaient fait venir le docteur qui, après l’avoir examiné, s’était entretenu avec ses parents en privé. Théodore ne savait pas ce qu’ils s’étaient dit mais au vu de la mine grave du médecin quand il avait quitté la pièce et les disputes qui éclatèrent entre ses parents les jours suivants, alors que Théo était alité, ne présageait rien de bon. Il avait entendu ses parents crier, sa mère pleurer même, une fois. Puis les symptômes avaient disparu comme ils étaient venus et Théo fut de nouveau sur pieds. Mais son père était froid, distant avec lui, et quand il avait demandé à sa mère ce qu’il avait fait de mal pour que son géniteur réagisse ainsi, elle l’avait juste embrassé sur les cheveux en lui disant que ce n’était pas sa faute et que ça finirait par lui passer. Cela dura des jours et Théo se sentait misérable. Il ne comprenait pas. Puis finalement, un soir, alors qu’il jouait avec ses figurines miniatures, les regardant se courir après, sa mère vint le chercher en lui disant que son père et elle avaient quelque chose d’important à lui dire. Théo était donc descendu au salon, une boule à l’estomac. Finalement, son père avait pris la parole, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

****

 

****

« Théodore. Je te dois des excuses pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. J’ai été, disons… bouleversé par ce que le médecin nous a annoncé et j’ai été quelque peu dépassé par les évènements. »

****

 

****

Théodore avait regardé son père, estomaqué. Il s’excusait ? Lui ?

****

 

****

« Est-ce que je suis gravement malade ? »

****

 

****

« Non non mon chéri, rien de la sorte ? »

****

 

****

« Alors… qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivé ? »

****

 

****

Son père s’était pincé les lèvres quelques secondes.

****

 

****

« Il semblerait… que ton héritage veela ce soit révélé. Tu es un veela Théodore. »

****

 

****

Théo l’avait regardé platement. Etait-ce censé lui faire comprendre quelque chose ?

****

 

****

« Les veelas sont des êtres très rares, très précieux. Ils possèdent des capacités magiques qui dépassent celles d’un sorcier lambda et leur rôle est de transmettre ce potentiel magique. C’est pourquoi ils sont capables de donner la vie. » L’avait éclairé sa mère.

****

 

****

« Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler de veelas dans la famille. »

****

 

****

« Parce qu’il n’y en a pas, à ma connaissance ! » Théo avait sursauté à l’éclat de voix de son père, qui s’était radoucit. « On appelle cela un ‘héritage’ mais il s’agit plus d’une appellation que d’autre chose, en réalité c’est entièrement propre à chaque personne. Les veelas naissent comme ça, mais ils ne se révèlent que vers 9-10 ans, voire plus-tard parfois. »

****

 

****

Théodore s’était senti… perdu. D’accord, s’il avait bien compris, ça faisait de lui un garçon capable de donner naissance, et c’était bizarre, il devait le reconnaître. Mais il y avait des choses beaucoup plus étranges et extravagantes dans le monde magique. Ça ne devait pas être si terrible… si ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il s’était transformé en une créature assoiffée de sang ou dangereuse, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il était toujours lui. C’est donc ce qu’il avait dit à ses parents.

****

 

****

« Oh bien sûr mon chéri, mais… »

****

 

****

« Mais ce n’est pas ce que pense le monde magique. »

****

 

****

« Théophile… »

****

 

****

Son père s’était baissé à la hauteur de Théodore, assis sur le canapé, et l’avait pris par les épaules, comme pour lui faire comprendre que ce qui allait suivre était très important.

****

 

****

« Ecoute-moi bien Théodore », lui avait-il dit, « Pour de nombreux sorciers, notamment les vieilles familles de sang-purs, les veelas sont si rares et si précieux qu’ils sont vus comme des êtres faibles qu’il faut protéger et surveiller, qui doivent se soumettre à de _vrais_ hommes car leur seul but dans la vie est de consolider et d’apporter puissance et prospérité à la lignée de leur mari en transmettant son potentiel magique à son héritier. Les veelas sont dépréciés, Théodore, regardés de haut. Les lois su ministère les concernant sont très stricte, tout comme l’étiquette que leur impose la société. Ils doivent faire ce que l’on attend d’eux, et c’est tout. Ce n’est pas le fils que j’aurais voulu avoir. »

****

 

****

Théo avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Etait-ce vrai, était-ce à cela que sa vie allait se résumer désormais ? Est-ce que même son père… ?

****

 

****

« Ce n’est pas le fils que je voulais avoir, mais je t’ai eu Théodore. Tu es mon fils et je t’aime. Et je ferai tout pour te protéger, pour te donner une belle vie, pour que tu ne manques de rien. Nous allons prendre les choses en main. Tu es un sang-pur, mon fils, d’une très noble lignée, tu te dois de rester digne et bien éduqué. Ta mère et moi avons engagé un précepteur spécialisé dans l’éducation des veelas ; dès lundi, il viendra pour t’apprendre tout ce qu’un veela doit savoir en société. Tout le monde va le savoir, Théodore. Les veelas doivent être déclarés au Ministère, et c’est un évènement assez exceptionnel pour que, je n’en doute pas, on en parle dans la _Gazette_. Les choses vont changer pour toi, les gens vont changer. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne laisseras personne te marcher dessus, d’accord ? Promets-moi que tu ne laisseras personne te rabaisser ou humilier le nom des Nott ? »

****

 

****

Théodore n’avait pu que hocher la tête. « C’est… c’est promis. »

****

 

****

« Tu es un sang-pur, mon fils, et tu as beaucoup de valeur. Tant que tu n’es pas marié, tu ne dois rien à personne. N’oublie pas ça. »

****

 

****

Et Théodore, malgré tous ses efforts, n’avait pas pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et il s’était mis à pleurer, sa mère le prenant dans ses bras et lui chuchotant tout et n’importe quoi pour le calmer, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par s’endormir.

****

 

****

C’est donc sans étonnement que Théodore supporta les regards, parfois curieux, voire admiratifs, souvent dédaigneux ou dégoûtés. Ces derniers l’emportaient largement à la table des Serpentards. Mais ce n’était pas surprenant, son précepteur lui avait dit que de nombreuses familles conservatrices pensaient que les veelas ne devraient même pas aller à l’école mais être instruits chez eux jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient en âge de se marier. Très archaïque, selon son professeur, et Théo ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec lui. Théo finit son repas en écoutant d’une oreille distraite les conversations autour de lui. S’il entendait parfois son nom, nul doute que le sujet principal de ce soir était l’arrivée du Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Drago Malfoy semblait particulièrement insatiable sur le sujet, et Théo se retint difficilement de rire, se mordant la lèvre. Le vent que Potter avait mis à Malfoy dans le hall en arrivant avait été _magistral_. Rien que pour ça, Théodore pourrait apprécier le garçon à la cicatrice.

****

 

****

                A la fin du repas, les préfets réunir les première année et les conduire jusqu’à leurs salles communes respectives. Théodore découvrit la salle commune des Serpentards – située dans les cachots – et fut agréablement surpris. Plongée dans une lumière artificielle, une grande baie vitrée donnait vue sur l’intérieur du lac de Poudlard, des tables et des chaises posées devant. Sur le mur du fond, de part et d’autre d’une entrée, qui devait menée vers les dortoirs, se trouvaient de petites bibliothèques et, sur la droite, une grande cheminée entourée de canapé en cuir abritait un grand feu crépitant. Toute la salle était décorée dans les tons vert et argent. Alors que les première année découvraient leur nouvel environnement, leur directeur de maison, Severus Rogue, aussi professeur de potions, arriva. Il leur fit un bref discours, notamment sur les règles à respecter – pas d’élèves étrangers à leur maison dans la salle commune, interdiction de révéler le mot de passe d’entrée à qui que ce soit d’extérieur à leur maison, couvre-feu à 21h30 –, avant de laisser les préfets les mener à leur dortoir. Théodore allait les suivre mais le professeur Rogue le retint.

****

 

****

« Monsieur Nott. »

****

 

****

Théodore le regarda, quelque peu mal à l’aise. Le professeur Rogue le fixa en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

****

 

****

« Si vous avez le moindre problème, venez m’en parler. C’est compris ? »

****

 

****

Théodore hocha la tête, mortifié, et Rogue repartit dans un tourbillon de cape. Il avait à peine mis les pieds à Poudlard que déjà, on le considérait comme un être faible qui ne pouvait pas se défendre tout seul. Par son directeur de maison en plus ! Théodore se retourna en serra les poings et monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs d’un pas décidé. Il n’avait pas besoin d’aide, il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul ! Observant les listes de noms affichés sur les portes des dortoirs, Théo repéra le sien sur le dortoir des première année n°3. Soufflant un coup pour reprendre son sang-froid, Théo poussa la porte. A l’intérieur, les autres garçons qui partageaient son dortoir étaient déjà en train de s’installer. Théodore les vit lui jeter des regards alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le dernier lit inoccupé, au pied duquel se trouvaient ses bagages. Théodore reconnu Blaise Zabini, qui s’installait du côté opposé à Théo, son lit situé à côté de la porte qui devait donner sur la salle de bains, elle-même située face au lit de Théo, et Draco Malfoy, dont le lit était à côté de celui de Théo et face à celui de Zabini. Il y avait aussi deux autres garçons, assez imposants, que Théo avait vu au dîner mais ne connaissait pas. Celui installé à côté du lit de Zabini prit la parole.

****

 

****

« Je m’appelle Vincent Crabbe, et lui c’est Grégory Goyle. Blaise et Drago nous ont dit qu’ils te connaissaient déjà. »

****

 

****

Réalisant qu’il s’adressait à lui, Théodore hocha la tête, un peu hésitant.

****

 

****

« Théodore Nott. Enchanté. »

****

 

****

L’autre garçon, Goyle, installé de l’autre côté du lit de Malfoy, le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

****

 

****

« C’est toi le veela pas vrai ? Celui dont a parlé la _Gazette_ l’année dernière ? »

****

« Hum, oui c’est moi. »

****

 

****

Théodore ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que tout le monde s’était stoppé et que les quatre garçons avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Et leur langage corporel ne semblait pas très amical, mais ça c’était peut-être juste Théo, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à analyser tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

****

 

****

« Mon père était scandalisé lorsqu’il a appris que j’allais faire mes études en même temps qu’un veela. Il a failli m’envoyer à Durmstrang, là-bas une telle chose ne se serait jamais produite. Clairement, tu n’as pas ta place ici, tu serais mieux chez toi à apprendre à devenir un bon époux ou que sais-je encore. »

****

 

****

Théodore était estomaqué. Il savait que le monde sorcier, en particulier les sang-purs, n’étaient pas très tolérants envers les veelas, mais c’était la première fois que Théo y était véritablement confronté.

****

 

****

« Je… »

****

 

****

« Oh arrête Drago ! C’est stupide ce que tu dis. »

****

 

****

« Je te demande pardon ? »

****

 

****

Théodore regardait Zabini, étonné. Ce dernier croisa les bras, comme défiant le blond de le contredire, avant de regarder Théodore un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

****

 

****

« D’après ma mère, et je suis d’accord avec elle, les veelas ont tout intérêt à aller dans une école de magie : le but de leur vie est de transmettre leur puissance en pondant des gosses pour consolider la lignée d’une grande famille. Ils ont donc tout intérêt à développer leur potentiel magique. »

****

 

****

Et dire que pendant une seconde, Théodore avait pensé qu’il le défendait. Alors que ses camarades continuaient à débattre sur le sujet en se foutant à moitié de sa gueule, Théodore décida de ne pas réagir leur stupidité et, leur tournant le dos, il commença à ranger ses affaires dans l’armoire située à côté de son lit, où des uniformes aux couleurs de sa maison se trouvaient déjà.

****

 

****

« Oh, je crois qu’on l’a vexé. Ne sois pas triste Nott, je comprends que la vérité puisse blesser. »

****

 

****

Zabini surenchérit sur la remarque de Malfoy.

****

 

****

« Oui, mais ne t’inquiètes pas _Théodore_ , on sera là pour te guider. »

****

 

****

Crabbe intervint alors – ou était-ce Goyle ? Théo ne les différenciait pas encore très bien.

****

 

****

« Heureusement pour toi, nous sommes tous de sang-pur. Tu pourras t’entraîner sur nous si tu veux. Tu sais, pour tout ce qui est docilité, soumission… »

****

 

****

Les rires résonnèrent à ses oreilles et Théo serra les dents. Reste calme, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça.

****

 

****

« Merci pour la proposition, mais je pense que je vais m’en passer. »

****

 

****

« Ooooh !... »

****

 

****

Sans plus attendre, et parce que, vraiment, il n’en pouvait déjà plus, il prit ses affaires de nuit et s’enferma dans la salle de bains pour se changer et se brosser les dents. Est-ce que tous les Serpentards allaient vraiment être comme ça ? Il espérait que non. C’était… perturbant, et vexant, de se faire prendre de haut comme ça, sans aucune raison… ou sans aucune raison _valable_ , du moins. Théodore espérait qu’il serait dans la même classe qu’Ernie, lui au moins ne pétait pas plus haut que ses fesses. Oui, son précepteur avait des expressions étranges, que Théodore avait la mauvaise habitude de réemployer. Lorsqu’il ressortit, les autres lui jetèrent un coup d’œil moqueur mais continuèrent leur conversation sans plus faire attention à lui. Soulagé, Théo se glissa dans son lit et tira les rideaux, le laissant seul dans son cocon de couvertures chaudes. Après une telle journée, il ne mit que quelques minutes à s’endormir.

****

 

****

***

****

 

****

Le lendemain, à 8h, Théo était dans la Grande Salle en train de petit-déjeuner et de consulter son emploi du temps, fraîchement distribué. Il commençait la journée avec un cours de sortilèges, avec les Serdaigles, puis il avait métamorphose, en commun avec les Gryffondors. L’après-midi, il commençait par défense contre les forces du mal, toujours avec les Gryffondors, pour finir avec botanique, avec les Poufsouffles. Au moins, il pourrait voir Ernie en fin de journée. De ce que le reste de son emploi du temps lui indiquait, il n’avait pas beaucoup de cours avec les Poufsouffles, mais peut-être qu’il pourrait voir le blond en-dehors des cours. Théo allait se lever pour partir – les cours commençaient à 8h30 et, à 8h10, Théo devait encore localiser la classe de sortilèges – lorsqu’il vit ses camarades de chambre s’installer à table, l’air peu réveillés. Le regard noir que lui jeta Malfoy figea presque le brun.

****

 

****

« Je vois que tu es arrivé à l’heure Nott. Félicitations. Peut-être la prochaine fois auras-tu l’amabilité de nous réveiller aussi. »

****

 

****

Théodore cligna des yeux. Pour qui est-ce qu’il le prenait ? Son réveil ?

****

 

****

« C’est vrai quoi, Théodore, » entendit-il _gémir_ un Blaise Zabini affalé sur la table, « à cause de toi on est en retard, j’ai même pas le temps de déjeuner. »

****

 

****

Non mais sérieusement ?

****

 

****

« Vous savez, il existe cette chose merveilleuse que l’on appelle un sort de réveil et qui, comme son nom l’indique, sert à réveiller les gens. Peut-être que ça pourrait vous être utile. Je suis sûr qu’en tant que membres de « grandes familles de sang-purs », vos parents vous auront appris à jeter un sort aussi simple. »

****

 

****

Théodore pensa sérieusement que Malfoy allait lui jeter son verre de jus d’orange au visage, mais une fille à ses côtés éclata de rire et le blond tourna un regard outré vers elle.

****

 

****

« Oh, piquant celui-là, j’adore ! Daphné Greengrass, enchantée. »

****

 

****

A sa grande surprise, la blonde lui tendit la main. Hésitant, Théodore la lui serra et elle lui sourit.

****

 

****

« Tu es au courant que c’est… »

****

 

****

« Un veela ? Oui je sais, et alors ? Ce n’est pas parce qu’on lui demande d’être discret et docile qu’il ne doit pas avoir de personnalité. »

****

 

****

Pansy Parkinson choisit ce moment pour arriver, et sans faire attention à Daphné, elle s’assit à côté de Drago, sous le son indigné de la blonde qui se fit pousser sans ménagement.

****

 

****

« Bonjour Drago, tu as bien dormi ? J’ai remarqué que tu n’étais pas là ce matin, j’ai donc pris ton emploi du temps. Tiens. » Son ton mielleux changea du tout au tout quand elle poursuivit. « J’en ai aussi pris un pour les deux idiots, là. »

****

 

****

Et elle les donna à Crabbe et à Goyle qui, trop occupés à manger, ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d’eux. Théo ne put s’empêcher de partager le regard dégoûté de la brune en les regardant. C’était assez écœurant.

****

 

****

« Nott, passe-moi ton emploi du temps. »

****

 

****

Théodore se retourna vers le métis, qui avait l’air beaucoup plus réveillé que quelques minutes auparavant.

****

 

****

« Quoi ? »

****

 

****

« Ton emploi du temps ! Je n’ai pas reçu le mien donc en attendant de voir Rogue, je t’emprunte le tien. »

****

 

****

« Mais j’en ai besoin. »

****

 

****

Levant les yeux au ciel, Zabini le lui arracha des mains.

****

 

****

« On a cours ensemble de toute façon, tu n’as qu’à nous suivre. »

****

 

****

Non mais il rêvait ! C’était son emploi du temps _mais_ c’était lui qui devait les suivre pour savoir où il allait ? Heureusement qu’il avait une bonne mémoire. Soufflant, et décidant que ça ne valait pas le coup de répondre, Théo se leva, attrapa son sac et quitta la table.

****

 

****

« Hey, tu vas où ? »

****

 

****

Théodore ne répondit pas et sortit la carte qui leur avait été fourni avec l’emploi du temps. Heureusement, Théo l’avait déjà rangée. Zabini n’aurait qu’à suivre les autres jusqu’à la bonne salle.

****

 

****

***

****

 

****

La journée s’était déroulée assez rapidement. En cours de sortilèges, Théo avait rapporté dix points à sa maison en réussissant le premier à faire léviter sa plume, et en métamorphose cinq points parce qu’il connaissait le sort que le professeur McGonagall allait leur apprendre – au grand dam d’une fille de Gryffondor à la chevelure ébouriffée qui lui avait jeté un regard noir pare que le professeur McGonagall l’avait interrogé à sa place. En même temps, celle-ci avait passé le cours la main levée, à sautiller sur sa chaise comme une parfaite miss-je-sais-tout. Théodore n’aimait pas juger les gens, mais celle-ci avait été très vite cataloguée.

****

 

****

Il avait profité de la pause du midi pour écrire à ses parents : il leur raconta tout en détails, en omettant peut-être le fait que ses camarades de dortoir étaient de vrais crétins.

****

 

****

L’après-midi, il avait eu cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Quirrell – et vraiment, quelque chose chez cet homme mettait Théo incroyablement mal à l’aise – avant de gagner les serres pour son cours de botanique.

****

 

****

« Théo ! »

****

 

****

Théodore entendit Ernie bien avant de le voir, il finit par l’apercevoir dans le fond de la salle, entouré d’autres Poufsouffles, en train de lui faire de grands signes de la main. Théodore eut presque l’envie de l’ignorer, ne serait-ce que pour son manque de discrétion, mais se serait mentir que de dire qu’il n’était pas content de le voir. Alors il lui sourit et le rejoint au fond de la serre. Ernie se décala pour lui laisser de la place et Théodore s’assit en ignorant les regards des autres Poufsouffles – bien qu’il ne savait pas s’ils le regardaient parce qu’il était un veela ou bien parce qu’il était un Serpentard… Peut-être les deux.

****

 

****

« Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? J’adore Poudlard. Tout est tellement fantastique ! Euh… à part le professeur Rogue. J’ai eu cours de potions avec lui ce matin et brrr… il me fout la chair de poule. »

****

 

****

Théodore ne put s’empêcher de rire face à la tête exagérément terrifiée d’Ernie.

****

 

****

« C’est mon directeur de maison. Je ne l’ai pas encore eu comme professeur mais c’est vrai qu’il a cette… aura. »

****

 

****

« Exactement ! Son aura ! Flippante. »

****

 

****

Théodore rit de nouveau et Ernie allait ajouter quelque chose quand la voix du professeur Chourave les interrompit. Commençant à prendre des notes, Ernie attira son attention en lui mettant un léger coup de coude. Tournant la tête vers lui, Ernie lui chuchota :

****

 

****

« Ma maison est trop cool. Je regrette pas de ne pas être à Serdaigle finalement. Les gens sont super sympas. Et toi, comment ça s’est passé ? »

****

 

****

Théodore retint un reniflement disgracieux.

****

 

****

« Eh bien… la majorité des Serpentards sont issues de vieilles familles de sang-purs conservatrices. »

****

 

****

Vu la grimace d’Ernie, Théo sut qu’il avait compris où il voulait en venir.

****

 

****

« C’est si horrible que ça ? »

****

 

****

« Je partage mon dortoir avec Crabbe, Malfoy, Zabini et Goyle. Je sais pas si ça te donne une idée. »

****

 

****

« Oh si ! Mon père travaille avec le père de Malfoy et le père de Crabbe au Ministère… ils ne s’entendent pas très bien. Et Zabini… je l’ai rencontré une fois, et comme je compatis ! Ce mec est une horreur ! »

****

 

****

Théo se retint difficilement cette fois et il cacha tant bien que mal son rire dans sa main.

****

 

****

« Il y a une question par là-bas ? »

****

 

****

Toute la classe se retourna vers eux et Théo sentit ses joues s’enflammer, tandis qu’Ernie se contentait d’un grand sourire.

****

 

****

« Non, aucune, désolé professeur Chourave. »

****

 

****

Le professeur les regarda sans rien dire quelques secondes de plus avant de reprendre son cours. Ernie se tourna vers Théo et lui fit un clin d’œil. Reprenant sa plume, Théo reporta son attention sur sa leçon, le sourire aux lèvres.

****

 

****

***

****

 

****

Théodore rentrait de la bibliothèque et se dirigeait vers les cachots, juste avant le couvre-feu. Ernie et lui avaient décidé d’aller étudier après le dîner – ou plutôt Théodore avait dû fortement insister pour qu’Ernie l’accompagne, ce que le blond avait fini par accepter parce qu’il voulait passer plus de temps avec son nouvel ami – mais honnêtement, ils avaient finalement plus discuté que travaillé. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la salle commune, il tomba sur Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson, en train de discuter. Bien qu’il ne les aimait pas, Théodore prit sur lui de les approcher. Après tout, le métis avait toujours son emploi du temps.

****

 

****

« Hum hum… excusez-moi. Zabini, j’aimerais récupérer mon emploi du temps. »

****

 

****

« Ça me fait une belle jambe. »

****

 

****

Et l’ignorant complètement, les trois autres reprirent leur conversation. Inspirant un grand coup pour ne pas perdre patience – et ça, Théodore en avait beaucoup – il répéta plus fort.

****

 

****

« Excusez-moi ! Je voudrais mon emploi du temps Zabini. »

****

 

****

Cette fois-ci, ils s’arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers lui. Malfoy avait un sourire moqueur et il tourna la tête vers Blaise en haussant un sourcil, comme pour voir ce qu’il allait faire. Le métis avança d’un pas et, narquois, sorti l’emploi du temps de sa poche.

****

 

****

« C’est ça que tu veux ? »

****

 

****

Tendant la main, Théodore voulut l’attraper mais Zabini l’esquiva.

****

 

****

« Tut tut. Il faut le demander gentiment, Théodore. »

****

 

****

Serrant les dents, Théo prit une nouvelle fois sur lui.

****

 

****

« Rends-moi mon emploi du temps, s’il-te-plaît. »

****

 

****

Zabini secoua la tête.

****

 

****

« Quoi ? C’est tout ce que ton précepteur t’a appris ? Tes parents devraient en changer. A moins que la politesse ne soit juste pas ton fort. »

****

 

****

« J’ai été parfaitement poli… »

****

 

****

« S’il-te-plaît qui ? »

****

 

****

Non mais on nageait en plein délire ! Et c’était lui qui était mal éduqué ?

****

 

****

« Rends-moi mon emploi du temps, s’il-te-plaît, _Blaise_. »

****

 

****

 Goguenard, le métis ne lui rendit toujours pas son papier.

****

 

****

« C’est déjà mieux mais… »

****

 

****

« Je crois qu’il manque quelque chose. »

****

 

****

« Oui je pense aussi Drago. Et toi Pansy ? »

****

 

****

Le rire de Pansy résonna dans le couloir et, voyant l’incompréhension de Théo, celle-ci mima une grossière révérence, avant de rire de nouveau. Théo écarquilla les yeux.

****

 

****

« Tout à fait. Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour t’incliner Théodore ? »

****

 

****

Merlin, qu’est-ce que son prénom dans leurs bouches lui donnait envie de vomir.

****

 

****

« Ça fait bien partie de l’étiquette des veelas non ? Alors vas-y, incline-toi, demande-moi gentiment, et _peut-être_ que je te rendrais ton précieux emploi du temps. Ou tu pourrais juste faire comme je te l’ai dit et nous suivre. »

****

 

****

Théodore commençait vraiment à perdre patience et, Merlin l’en préserve, la colère lui faisait souvent monter les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être était-ce dû à l’humiliation, aussi.

****

 

****

« C’est hors de question. Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? Je suis parfaitement bien élevé, vous apprendrez seulement que je dois m’incliner devant les figures d’autorité, pas devant trois morveux qui ont le même âge que moi et qui se prennent pour ce qu’ils ne sont pas ! Maintenant, rends-moi mon emploi du temps ! »

****

 

****

Pantelant, Théodore les regarda perdre leurs sourires.

****

 

****

« Si mon père t’entendait parler comme ça… »

****

 

****

« Non Drago, si _ses_ parents l’entendaient parler comme ça… je pense qu’ils seraient morts de honte ! »

****

 

****

« Au contraire, Parkinson. »

****

 

****

La brune fit claquer sa langue, surement pour montrer sa désapprobation, mais ne répliqua rien. Théo reporta son attention sur le métis qui le regardait toujours, impassible.

****

 

****

« Très bien. Tu veux ton emploi du temps ? Attrape-le. »

****

 

****

Théo attendit deux secondes avant d’essayer de l’attraper mais Zabini fut plus rapide et il leva le bras au-dessus de sa tête. Théodore essaya de l’attendre mais, mortifié, il remarqua bien vite que, même s’ils avaient le même âge, Zabini était plus grand que lui. Pourquoi est-ce que Théo était aussi petit et délicat, bon sang !

****

 

****

« Oh, regardez, je crois qu’il va pleurer. »

****

 

****

Ignorant les moqueries, parce qu’il sentait effectivement ces foutues larmes lui piquer les yeux, il retenta d’attraper le papier.

****

 

****

« Rends-le-moi ! »

****

 

****

« Allez Théodore, saute plus haut ! Hahaha »

****

 

****

Bon sang, que c’était ridicule. _Il_ se sentait ridicule, alors qu’il n’avait rien fait ! »

****

 

****

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

****

 

****

D’un coup, le silence retomba dans le couloir et les quatre élèves se retournèrent vers la voix dénuée d’émotions qui venait de retentir. Le professeur Rogue les regardait, un masque impassible sur le visage.

****

 

****

« Eh bien ? »

****

 

****

Théodore vit les autres éviter le regard de leur directeur de maison, aucun d’eux ne semblant décidé à parler. Quelle bande de lâches… Bon, Théo n’en menait pas large non plus mais il n’allait pas prendre le risque de recevoir une retenue le _premier_ jour de cours.

****

 

****

« Je euh… je n’ai pas reçu mon emploi du temps ce matin professeur. Est-ce qu’il serait possible d’en avoir un s’il-vous-plaît ? »

****

 

****

Rogue le regarda en silence pendant quelques instants, et Théo crut qu’il allait lui demander de dire la vérité parce que, évidemment, c’était Rogue qui avait distribué les emplois du temps ce matin, et qu’évidemment, il savait très bien qu’il en avait donné un à Théodore, mais il se contenta de mettre la main dans sa poche et d’en retirer un nouvel emploi du temps, qu’il lui tendit. Théodore s’empressa de le lui prendre, s’inclinant avec respect comme on le lui avait appris, et Rogue eut une expression que Théo ne sut pas déchiffrer, avant de reporter son attention sur tout le groupe.

****

 

****

« Rentrez dans la salle commune. C’est l’heure du couvre-feu. »

****

 

****

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que les quatre étudiants s’empressent de gagner le portrait, disent le mot de passe et pénètrent dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

****

 

****

« Tu ne m’en voudras pas si je garde celui-là, du coup. »

****

 

****

Et les trois autres Serpentards le dépassèrent en le bousculant. Se massant l’épaule en grimaçant, plus par réflexe que réelle douleur, Théodore ne s’attarda pas dans la salle commune et, remonté dans le dortoir, il rangea ses affaires et son emploi du temps. Il alla se doucher rapidement et se mit en pyjamas, avant de grimper dans son lit et de fermer les rideaux. Les autres n’étaient pas encore remontés et cela arrangeait plutôt Théo, il les avait assez vu pour la journée. Soupirant de bien être, enfin au calme, Théodore prit le livre qu’il lisait en ce moment et qu’il avait posé sur sa table de nuit – un livre sur les créatures magiques, un sujet qui le fascinait depuis qu’il avait appris qu’il était un veela – et, s’installant confortablement contre ses coussins, il reprit sa lecture. Quand il entendit les autres remonter environ une heure plus-tard, il éteignit sa lumière et se coucha.

****

 

****

***

****

 

****

Les deux mois suivants passèrent rapidement après qu’une certaine routine se soit installée. Théodore échangeait régulièrement avec ses parents, presque tous les jours. Bien sûr, ils avaient été très fiers d’apprendre qu’il avait été réparti à Serpentard – même si son père n’en avait jamais douté, selon lui -, et ils lui avaient conseillé de se rapprocher des bonnes personnes – sous-entendu, des sang-purs de bonnes familles. Il leur avait dit qu’il s’était lié d’amitié avec Ernie Macmillan et bien qu’il soit un sang-pur, les réponses assez distantes de ses parents à ce sujet lui laissaient penser que ce n’était pas le genre de famille auquel ils faisaient référence. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire que les enfants de sa maison étaient juste exécrables avec lui, et qu’il n’avait aucune envie de s’associer à eux. Alors Théodore avait peut-être un tout petit peu menti -ou arrangé la vérité – à propos de ses relations avec les Serpentards.

****

 

****

Celles-ci n’étaient pas au beau fixe. Théo ne savait pas pourquoi mais ils semblaient décidés à lui rendre la vie impossible. Enfin, surtout la bande à Malfoy. Les autres ignoraient son existence, pour la plupart. Certains étaient courtois, comme Millicent Bulstrode, une fille assez discrète qui était sa voisine de table en cours de défense, ou même Daphné, qui lui parlait de temps en temps. Mais Malfoy et ses amis… Théo s’était donc mis à les éviter, plus ou moins. Pas qu’il en avait peur – Théo était parfaitement capable de se défendre, il était sûr qu’il connaissait plus de sorts qu’eux tous réunis – mais moins il les voyait, mieux il se portait. Théodore passait donc ses journées en cours, à la bibliothèque, ou avec Ernie. Ce dernier s’était fait d’autres amis chez les Poufsouffles, notamment Smith et une blonde, Hannah, mais ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement apprécier Théodore, donc ils ne se voyaient quasiment qu’à deux. Pas que ça dérangeait Théo, il n’était pas du genre sociable.

****

 

****

Aujourd’hui, c’était Halloween, et les première année découvraient avec des yeux remplis d’étoiles le festin préparé par les elfes de Poudlard pour l’occasion. Théodore ne faisait pas exception. Il regardait avec envie tous les mets qui étaient apparus sur la table des Serpentards – de la soupe à la citrouille, une quiche aux potirons, des petit-four, et plein d’autres choses encore – et il s’empressa d’imiter les autres en remplissant son assiette. Le repas se déroulait bien, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et Théo écoutait les conversations autour de lui, tout en mangeant ses pommes de terre en forme d’araignées, lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s’ouvrirent avec fracas et que le professeur Quirrell entra en courant, paniqué.

****

 

****

« Un troll ! Il y a un troll dans les cachots ! »

****

 

****

Il s’arrêta devant la table des professeurs, pantelant, alors qu’un silence de plomb tombait sur la Grande Salle.

****

 

****

« Je voulais vous prévenir… »

****

 

****

Et il s’évanouit, alors qu’un énorme bruit sourd retentissait dans tout le château. Visiblement, le troll avait quitté les cachots. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que la panique gagne tous les élèves présents et la Grande Salle résonna de cris de terreur. Les professeurs tentèrent tant bien que mal de calmer les choses, sans succès, ne parvenant pas à se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha.

****

 

****

« SILENCE ! »

****

 

****

Finalement, tout le monde se tut pour regarder le professeur Dumbledore.

****

 

****

« Les préfets, raccompagnez les élèves de vos maisons dans vos salles communes respectives. Les professeurs et moi-même allons faire le tour de l’école. »

****

 

****

Alors que les élèves commençaient à quitter la Grande Salle, conduits par les préfets, Théodore vit le professeur Rogue quitter la salle par une porte dérobée, près de la table des professeurs. Pourquoi partait-il seul ? Théo sentit une main l’attraper par le bras, le tirant de ses pensées. Le brun tourna la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Millicent Bulstrode.

****

 

****

« Dépêche-toi, ils vont partir sans nous. »

****

 

****

Hochant la tête, ils se dépêchèrent de rattraper les autres première année. Dans le Hall, Théo tourna la tête vers le Grand Escalier où les Gryffondors étaient en train de rejoindre leur salle commune. Il aperçu alors Potter et Weasley se mettre à l’écart du groupe et partir dans la direction opposée. Fronçant les sourcils, Théo se demanda ce qu’ils comptaient faire. Nul doute qu’ils allaient s’attirer des ennuis. Dans tous les cas, ce n’était pas le problème de Théo.

****

 

****

De retour dans la salle commune, l’atmosphère était pesante alors que tout le monde attendait d’avoir des nouvelles. Posé contre le mur du fond, Théodore observait les autres Serpentards. Des septième année parlaient et riaient fort près de la cheminée, comme pour montrer qu’ils n’avaient pas peur, et Théo ne savait pas s’il s’agissait d’une façade ou s’ils étaient juste stupides. Un peu plus loin, des filles de deuxième ou troisième année pleuraient doucement et tentaient de se consoler les unes les autres. Théo vit aussi le autres première année réunis dans un coin, Malfoy arborant son rictus habituel, bien qu’il semblât forcé, et leur petit groupe semblait plus silencieux qu’à l’accoutumée.

****

Enfin, après ce qui leur paru des heures, l’entrée de la salle commune s’ouvrit pour laisser passer le professeur Rogue. Les Serpentards se rassemblèrent autour de lui et le maître des potions prit la parole.

****

 

****

« Les autres professeurs et moi-même avons maîtrisé le troll. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher sereinement, tout danger a été écarté. »

****

 

****

« Professeur, comment un troll a-t-il pu s’introduire dans le château ? »

****

 

****

Theodore se retourna vers la fille qui avait eu le courage de dire à voix haute ce que tout le monde se demandait, avant de revenir à son professeur pour écouter la réponse.

****

 

****

« C’est ce que nous allons tenter de découvrir, Miss Farley. Mais soyez sûr que cela ne se reproduira pas, toutes les défenses de l’école ont été renforcées. Maintenant, allez-vous coucher. »

****

 

****

Le professeur Rogue quitta la salle commune, et alors que tout le monde se dispersait pour discuter des derniers évènements, Théo ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que son directeur de maison boitait, et il était certain que ce n’était pas le cas avant le dîner. Etrange… Peut-être s’était-il blessé en affrontant le troll.

****

 

****

***

****

 

****

Les vacances de noël arrivèrent vite. Théodore rentra chez lui et retrouva ses parents avec joie. Ils lui avaient manqué. Bien que ses parents soient tous deux issus de familles de sang-purs, ils étaient plutôt démonstratifs. Ils aimaient Théodore, Théodore les aimait, et ils n’avaient pas peur de se le montrer. Théodore estimait qu’il avait beaucoup de chance quand il voyait la relation que les sang-purs que côtoyaient ses parents entretenaient avec leurs enfants.

****

Pour noël, ses parents lui avaient offert des livres – que Théo ne mettrait pas longtemps à dévorer -, de nouvelles figurines pour sa collection de personnages historiques, et une nouvelle cape de très grande qualité, la sienne étant devenue un peu trop petite. Ils passaient toujours les fêtes tous les trois, seuls membres de la famille encore vivants – ses deux parents étaient enfants uniques et ses grands-parents étaient tous décédés avant ou peu après sa naissance. Théo avait passé sa semaine dans sa chambre à lire ses nouveaux livres, ne sortant que pour prendre ses repas avec ses parents, et à échanger avec Ernie via hiboux interposés. Ses parents avaient l’habitude, Théodore était quelqu’un d’assez introverti, qui aimait passer du temps seul, enfermé dans sa bulle ; mais ça n’empêchait pas sa mère d’essayer de le sortir de sa solitude de temps en temps, comme cette après-midi. Celle-ci avait insisté pour que Théo l’accompagne faire quelques achats au Chemin de Traverse et le brun avait fini par accepter, surtout pour faire plaisir à sa mère, même s’il aimait passer du temps avec elle.

****

 

****

Alors qu’ils étaient en train de regarder des chaudrons à travers une vitrine – sa mère avait besoin d’en acheter un nouveau pour son travail (elle était chercheuse à Sainte-Mangouste), apparemment le dernier avait fondu suite au mauvais dosage d’une potion – quand ils entendirent quelqu’un appeler sa mère. Se retournant, Théodore tomba nez à nez avec une grande femme blonde, à côté de laquelle se trouvait Malfoy junior. Ô joie.

****

 

****

« Elisabeth, quelle surprise ! »

****

 

****

« Bonjour Narcissa. »

****

 

****

« Et n’est-ce pas le jeune Théodore ? Drago m’a parlé de toi. »

****

 

****

Théodore s’inclina lorsque Narcissa Malfoy posa son regard bleu sur lui, avant de regarder discrètement son fils qui fit mine de ne pas le voir. Quoi que Malfoy ait pu dire à sa mère, Théo doutait que ce fusse des choses très positives.

****

 

****

« Nous n’avons pas eu le plaisir de vous voir, Théophile et toi, à notre réception d’Halloween. »

****

 

****

« Oui, nous avions déjà quelque chose de prévu, malheureusement. »

****

 

****

Vu le sourire crispé qu’arborait sa mère, Théodore doutait qu’ils aient réellement eu quelque chose de prévu. Ils avaient sûrement dû prévoir de ne pas y aller, justement.

****

 

****

« Sûrement allez-vous pouvoir vous libérer pour notre bal du Nouvel An. Nous n’avons pas encore reçu votre réponse. Nous serions ravis de vous accueillir chez nous. »

****

 

****

« Mais bien-sûr ! Je suis navrée, j’ai été très occupée ces derniers temps, mais sois assurée que nous serons là le 31. Nous ne raterions l’évènement de l’année pour rien au monde. »

****

 

****

« Merveilleux ! Je vous dis à bientôt, dans ce cas. Drago, on y va. »

****

 

****

Théodore s’inclina par automatisme alors que les deux blonds s’en allaient dans la foule, avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

****

 

****

« On va vraiment passer le Nouvel An chez les Malfoy ? »

****

 

****

« J’en ai bien peur, chéri. »

****

****

Théodore ne put retenir son éclat de rire face à la grimace de sa mère, qui reflétait le même sentiment d’horreur que ressentait Théodore, suivit par sa mère qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

****

****

« Allez, viens, il faut encore que je passe à Gringotts. »

****

 

****

Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, Théo suivit sa mère dans l’avenue principale. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait l’aimer.

****

 

****

***

****

 

****

Quelques jours plus-tard, Théodore se retrouvait donc dans la salle de réception du manoir Malfoy, étouffant dans une nouvelle robe beaucoup trop guindée à son goût. Cela faisait bien une heure que ses parents le trainaient d’invité en invité pour le présenter à tout le monde, et Théo en avait déjà plus que marre de ce bal d’hypocrites. Ils étaient tous en train de se sourire mutuellement alors qu’ils n’hésiteraient pas à cracher sur le dos de leurs voisins dès que l’occasion se présenterait. Et Théo en avait aussi marre d’être traité comme une bête de foire : tout le monde le dévisageait des pieds à la tête, comme s’ils guettaient la moindre erreur, le moindre faux-pas pour se jeter sur lui, tels des vautours. Mais il ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Théo se fit un devoir d’agir comme un parfait petit veela : il s’inclina avec respect devant chaque adulte, il resta silencieux à moins que l’on ne s’adresse directement à lui, et il ne réagit à aucune insulte – mal déguisée – ou commentaire désobligeant à son égard. Quand ils eurent finalement fait le tour de tous les invités, Théo souffla un bon coup. Sa mère le regarda en souriant, compréhensive.

****

« Tu t’es très bien comporté Théodore, je suis fier de toi. »

****

 

****

Théo sentit une bouffée de chaleur l’envahir. Il adorait entendre son père lui dire qu’il était fier de lui, de cette façon, il savait qu’il n’était pas un échec total à ses yeux.

****

 

****

« Est-ce que je peux aller manger quelque chose au buffet maintenant ? »

****

 

****

Il avait repéré des toasts au saumon en arrivant, son péché mignon.

****

 

****

« Oui, ensuite tu pourras aller rejoindre tes amis. »

****

 

****

Haussant les sourcils, Théo suivit le regard de sa mère et tomba sur un groupe de jeunes, pour la plupart des élèves de Serpentard. Grimaçant, Théo fit un sourire crispé à sa mère. Ils n’étaient absolument pas ses _amis_ mais il n’allait pas la contredire ; après tout, il avait laissé entendre à ses parents qu’il s’entendait bien avec ses camarades de Serpentard.

****

 

****

Décidant de se donner du courage, il se dirigea vers le buffet et engloutit plusieurs toasts au saumon – Merlin, que c’était bon ! Il ne devait pas avoir l’air très raffiné pour le coup, mais honnêtement, il s’en fichait. Il prit un verre de jus de citrouille, puis estimant qu’il ne pourrait pas s’éclipser sans se faire remarquer, il se résigna à se diriger vers le groupe de jeunes sorciers. Théo repéra Daphné et comme la jeune fille était l’une des seules que Théo connaissait et ne trouvait pas stupide et désagréable, il se rapprocha d’elle. Quand elle l’aperçut à côté d’elle, elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

****

 

****

« Théodore ! Tu te décides enfin à te joindre à nous. »

****

 

****

Théo n’avait rien _décidé_ mais il ne la contredit pas.

****

 

****

« Je te présente ma petite sœur, Astoria. Elle entrera à Poudlard l’année prochaine. »

****

 

****

Théo se contenta de hocher la tête et fut agréablement surpris lorsque Astoria se contenta d’un simple sourire avant de reprendre sa conversation avec une autre fille de plus ou moins son âge. Il était rare qu’on ne réagisse pas, d’une façon ou d’une autre, quand on le rencontrait. Nul doute que la famille Greengrass continuait de monter dans son estime. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres sang-purs.

****

 

****

« Et moi qui pensais que tes parents auraient le bon goût de te laisser chez toi. »

****

 

****

Théo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Malfoy pouvait vraiment être une plaie quand il s’y mettait.

****

 

****

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Drago. Il faut bien que Théodore d’entraîne à être docile en société. »

****

 

****

Et Zabini aussi. Tous ses acolytes, en fait, se corrigea Théodore alors qu’il les regardait rire. Ignorant le métis, il prit sur lui d’être civile et de répondre au blond.

****

 

****

« Ce sont tes parents qui nous ont invité, Malfoy. »

****

 

****

« C’est Monsieur Malfoy pour toi. Et cela s’appelle la politesse, Nott, cela ne veut pas dire qu’il faut saisir l’invitation au vol. »

****

 

****

« Mon père m’a dit que j’avais de la chance d’avoir un veela de mon âge. Il voudrait qu’on soit en bons termes, pour… plus-tard, ou je sais pas trop quoi. »

****

 

****

« Ton père est stupide, Vincent. »

****

 

****

Théo n’était pas sûr que Crabbe ait compris ce que son père avait voulu insinuer mais Théodore, bien qu’il n’ait que 11 ans, n’était pas idiot. Il retint tant bien que mal un frisson de dégoût.

****

 

****

Les autres reprirent leurs conversations sans plus faire attention à lui et cela n’était pas pour déplaire à Théodore. Le brun ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que Millicent n’était pas présente, ce qui était assez étrange étant donné que les Bulstrode était une ancienne famille de sang-pur, mais lorsqu’il posa discrètement la question à Daphné, celle-ci lui appris que Atticus Bulstrode était quelque peu en disgrâce au Ministère en ce moment, les Malfoy avaient donc préféré ne pas les convier. Nul doute que cela n’allait pas jouer en faveur de la réputation des Bulstrode. Comme Madame Malfoy le faisait si modestement remarquer à qui voulait l’entendre, le bal des Malfoy était _l’évènement_ de l’année à ne pas manquer pour qui tenait à son rang dans la société.

****

 

****

Théo fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu’un bras se posa sur ses épaules. Décontenancé, le veela tourna la tête pour sur le profil de Zabini.

****

 

****

« Dis-moi Théodore, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tes parents parlent avec les mien depuis dix minutes en nous regardant toutes les trente secondes ? »

****

 

****

Tournant la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait le brun, Thé vit effectivement ses parents en pleine discussion avec la mère de Blaise et son nouveau beau-père, Rupert ou Roger, Théodore n’avait pas vraiment fait attention. Tous les quatre jetaient des regards en coin et ils sourirent lorsqu’ils virent Blaise et Théo l’un à côté de l’autre.

****

Fronçant les sourcils, Théo se dégagea du métis.

****

 

****

« Non, je n’en sais rien. Mais je crois que mes parents et ta mère s’apprécient, ils font sans doute un break dans toute l’hypocrisie de cette soirée. »

****

 

****

Zabini haussa un sourcil avant qu’un rictus n’étire le coin de sa bouche.

****

 

****

« Oh, et toi _Théodore_ , est-ce que tu m’apprécies ? »

****

 

****

« Pas le moins du monde. »

****

 

****

« Ouch. Et moi qui pensais que les veelas se devaient de dire ce qu’on voulait entendre. »

****

 

****

Blaise porta une main sur son cœur, feignant d’être blessé, avant d’éclater de rire et de rejoindre Malfoy et Parkinson. Théodore avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à le cerner.

****

 

****

Le reste de la soirée passa relativement lentement. Théodore ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Il savait qu’il était assez différent de ces sang-purs qu’il côtoyait dans la salle commune des Serpentards, mais maintenant qu’il se retrouvait dans leur cercle, entouré d’eux, cette différence était encore plus flagrante. Théo aurait vraiment dû apporter un bon livre pour passer le temps. Finalement, alors que la soirée semblait toucher à sa fin et que Théo était sur le point de mourir d’ennui, il retrouva ses parents. Ceux-ci le forcèrent dans un nouveau tour des invités pour leur dire aurevoir – en commençant par les Malfoy, leurs _charmants_ hôtes – avant de gagner le hall pour – enfin – partir.

****

 

****

« Théophile, Elisabeth ! Vous nous quittez déjà ? »

****

 

****

Théodore n’aurait certainement pas employé le terme de ‘déjà’ mais il prit sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraitre alors qu’ils croisaient Madame Zabini.

****

« Eh oui Tania, il se fait tard, Théodore est fatigué. »

****

 

****

Théo n’en voulu absolument pas à sa mère de se servir de lui comme prétexte si cela lui permettait de partir plus tôt d’ici.

****

 

****

« Oui bien sûr je comprends. Eh bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Au plaisir de vous revoir… toi aussi, Théodore. »

****

 

****

Le regard sombre de la – magnifique – femme, il fallait le reconnaître, se posa sur lui et Théodore ne put s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression d’être mis à nu. S’inclinant, Théo en profita pour échapper à son regard pénétrant. Quand il se redressa, la brune était déjà partie.

****

Sortant du manoir, ils remontèrent tranquillement l’allée pour pouvoir transplaner, les protections du manoir Malfoy empêchant de la faire dans l’enceinte du domaine.

****

 

****

« Enfin, je n’en pouvais plus ! »

****

 

****

« Je t’en prie, Elisabeth, ces soirées sont indispensables pour maintenir notre rang social. »

****

 

****

« Oh, comme si elles ne t’ennuyaient pas à mourir toi aussi. »

****

 

****

« … je n’ai jamais prétendu le contraire. »

****

 

****

Théodore ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Sa mère se retourna vers lui avec un sourire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant d’elle.

****

 

****

« Et toi mon chéri, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

****

 

****

« Je me suis ennuyé. »

****

 

****

« J’espère que tu n’as dit ça à personne. »

****

 

****

« Non père. Même si je pense que je n’avais pas besoin de le dire pour que ça se sache. »

****

 

****

« Théodore, il faut que tu sois irréprochable en société. Ces gens-là ne font pas de cadeau. Surtout compte-tenu de ton statut, tu ne peux pas te permettre de …

****

 

****

« Oh laisse-le Théophile. Même nous supportons mal ces soirées, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à un garçon de 11 ans de penser la même chose. Tu étais content de revoir tes amis au moins ? »

****

 

****

« Oui… »

****

 

****

« Tu t’entends bien avec la fille Greengrass n’est-ce pas ? Et le jeune Zabini, tu es proche de lui ? »

****

 

****

Théodore vit son père tourner la tête dans leur direction du coin de l’œil, semblant intéressé par la réponse.

****

 

****

« J’apprécie Daphné, elle est gentille. En ce qui concerne Zabini, pas tant que ça... »

****

 

****

« Vraiment ? Je vous ai vu discuter tout à l’heure, vous sembliez bien vous entendre. »

****

 

****

« On partage les mêmes cours et le même dortoir, mais je ne peux pas dire que l’on soit amis ou que l’on s’entende particulièrement bien. »

****

Son père se contente d’humer en réponse et sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux mais ne dit rien. Théodore avait la désagréable impression de manquer quelque chose mais avant qu’il ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, ils étaient arrivés au portail. Le franchissant, son père les fit aussitôt transplaner jusque chez eux.

****

 

****

***

****

 

****

Le mois de février était particulièrement rude. Sa mère lui avait acheté et fait parvenir des nouveaux gants et bottes en peau de dragon mais, malgré ça, Théodore frissonnait sous sa cape, emmitouflé dans son écharpe vert et argent. Le seul avantage que Théo y trouvait était qu’il échappait à son cauchemar : le cours de vol. il avait neigé la nuit dernière et la température avoisinait les -3°C. Madame Bibine avait donc annulé le cours, laissant la fin d’après-midi libre pour les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards. Théo ne comprenait pas cet attrait qu’avaient les jeunes sorciers à l’idée de voler mais lui détestait ça, il se sentait beaucoup mieux les deux pieds sur la terre ferme. La situation lui convenait donc parfaitement. Sauf que Ernie s’était mis dans la tête de tuer le temps gagné en faisant une bataille de boules de neige. Et il s’était mis dans la tête qu’il fallait _absolument_ que Théo participe. Sans façon, merci.

****

 

****

« Mais allez Théo ! Ça va être drôle ! »

****

 

****

« Non merci, je préfère aller à la bibliothèque. »

****

 

****

Ernie leva les yeux au ciel.

****

 

****

« T’es toujours fourré à la bibliothèque. Sors le nez de tes bouquins un peu. »

****

 

****

« Ernie tu viens ?! »

****

 

****

Ernie se retourna vers Zacharias Smith, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et était déjà en train de jouer avec d’autres Poufsouffles.

****

 

****

« Ouais j’arrive ! Allez Théo, Je t’assure qu’on va rigoler. »

****

 

****

« On se verra demain, Macmillan. »

****

 

****

Et Théo tourna les talons et regagne le château. Du moins c’est ce qu’il aurait fait si une boule de neige n’était pas venue s’éclater sur l’arrière de sa tête. Théo se figea. Il sentit les morceaux de glace glisser le long de son crâne et s’insérer dans l’entrebâillement de son écharpe pour se faufiler dans son cou. Frissonnant violemment, Théo se retourna et regarda, comme dans un état second, Ernie former une nouvelle boule de neige dans ses mains, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et l’envoyer sur Théo. Le brun n’eut même pas la présence d’esprit de se décaler. Il l’a reçu en plein sur l’épaule. Ernie éclata de rire. Théo resta interdit quelques secondes, avant que le rire agaçant de Ernie ne lui tape trop sur les nerfs. Sans réfléchir, il se baissa, ramassa une bonne poignée de neige et en fit rapidement une boule qu’il jeta de toutes ses forces en direction du blond, l’atteignant en plein visage. Cela eut le mérite de le faire taire.

****

 

****

« Alors toi, tu vas voir ! »

****

 

****

Théo laissa échapper un rire et, malgré lui, prit part à cette bataille de neige. Les autres Poufsouffles les avaient rejoints et les rires emplirent bientôt le parc de Poudlard. Théodore était forcé de reconnaître qu’il s’amusait bien. Evitant de justesse une boule arrivant sur sa droite, il tira et percuta le dos de Susan Bones. Il ne put cependant pas éviter l’attaque de Hannah Abbot et se prit une boule sur la cuisse. Théo ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à jouer, et il s’en fichait. Théo était quelqu’un de solitaire, il n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se faire des amis ou de participer aux après-midis jeux auxquelles les enfants de son âge aimaient participer. Il n’avait jamais été à un goûté d’anniversaire ou fait une bataille de boules de neige, par exemple. Mais il devait reconnaître que c’était agréable, pour une fois, de lâcher prise et de rire avec des enfants de son âge. Bien sûr, il fallait que quelque chose vienne gâcher ce bon moment.

****

 

****

Théodore faisait face à Ernie et riait aux éclats parce qu’il avait réussi à le toucher avec une boule particulièrement bien placée, quand il vit celui-ci s’immobiliser, son visage se fermer, le regard fixé derrière Théodore. Remarquant que les autres s’étaient eux-aussi arrêtés, Théo se retourna et ne put retenir à son tour sa mine renfrognée. La bande à Malfoy se tenait là, les toisant du regard.

****

 

****

« Eh bien, si ce n’est pas mignon, des petits Poufsouffles jouant dans la neige comme de vulgaires moldus… » Pansy éclata de son rire de hyène si désagréable.

****

 

****

« Je vais vraiment commencer à croire que le Choixpeau s’est trompé de maison quand il t’a réparti, Nott. »

****

 

****

« Ce que tu penses me passe carrément au-dessus de la tête, Malfoy. »

****

 

****

Le blond fronça les sourcils et eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

****

 

****

« Et il répond en plus. Quel genre d’éducation est-ce que tu as reçu exactement ? »

****

 

****

« Le genre d’éducation où je ne me laisse pas intimidé par un petit aristo qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde juste parce qu’il porte le nom de Malfoy. »

****

 

****

« Espèce de petit… »

****

 

****

« Ça suffit. »

****

 

****

Zabini posa une main sur l’épaule de Malfoy pour le calmer. Celui-ci se dégagea sèchement mais ne dit plus rien.

****

 

****

« Drago a raison dans le fond. » Avança Goyle. « Tu ne devrais pas t’abaisser à ça, Nott. Tu es un veela… »

****

 

****

« Oh, parce qu’il y a une règle qui stipule que les veelas ne doivent pas jouer dans la neige maintenant ? »

****

 

****

Théodore fumait. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre qu’on lui sorte l’excuse du veela à tout bout de champ et qu’on lui dise ce qu’il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire.

****

 

****

« … je crois, enfin je pense que… » baragouina misérablement Goyle avant de se taire face au regard perçant de Théo.

****

 

****

« Non, » reprit Zabini, « mais c’est malsain d’être aussi proche d’autres garçons alors que tu n’es promis à personne, et sans surveillance en plus… »

****

 

****

« On a 11 ans, bon sang ! »

****

 

****

« … et ce n’est tout simplement pas digne de ton rang. »

****

« Si ton père te voyait, il ferait sans doute une syncope. »

****

 

****

« Oh, pour l’amour de Merlin, Grégory, tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien de mon père. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes ?! »

****

 

****

« Pff, allez les gars, on rentre. Je me gèle ici. Si Nott ne veut pas entendre raison, tant pis. Il s’en mordra les doigts quand personne ne voudra de lui et qu’il sera la honte de sa famille. S’il ne l’est pas déjà. »

****

 

****

Sur un dernier sourire moqueur, que Théo se serait fait un plaisir d’effacer s’il n’était pas contre la violence, Pansy tourna les talons et regagna le château, suivie des autres Serpentards. Zabini resta quelques secondes en arrière, hésitant.

****

 

****

« Rentre avec nous Théodore. »

****

 

****

Est-ce que c’était un ordre ? Théodore ne préféra pas argumenter et se contente de secouer la tête. Zabini le regarda encore quelques instants avant de partir à son tour.

****

Théo ne savait pas pour qui ils se prenaient, tous, mais ça lui tapait sur le système. Il n’avait pas besoin de chaperons, de guides ou peu importe ce qu’ils croyaient faire, et il n’avait pas non plus besoin de leurs commentaires mesquins. Peut-être qu’il devrait en parler au professeur Rogue ? Après tout, son directeur de maison lui avait dit d’aller le voir s’il avait le moindre souci. Mais Théo n’était pas une balance, et il ne voulait pas s’attirer de problèmes, ce qu’il ne manquerait pas de faire, il en était sûr, qi on apprenait qu’il avait été demander de l’aide au professeur Rogue. Et puis ce ne serait pas ça qui arrangerait cette image du veela-faible-et-sans-défense que tout le monde, ou presque, semblait avoir de lui.

****

Le brun fut sorti de ses pensées par un bras sur son épaule et un rire dans son oreille.

****

 

****

« Alors ça, c’était génial ! »

****

 

****

Ernie trouvait toujours tout génial de toute façon.

****

 

****

« C’est vrai, tu leur as bien rabattu le caquet Nott. » Renchérit Smith, qui les rejoignit en compagnie d’Hannah et de Susan.

****

 

****

« Ils se prennent pas pour de la merde en tout cas, ces Serpentards, la façon dont ils t’ont parlé ! »

****

 

****

« Je sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter. » Acquiesça Hannah, et Théodore se réchauffa à leurs simples mots.

****

 

****

« J’avoue que j’ai du mal. »

****

 

****

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ça faisait du bien de se sentir compris, voir soutenu. Les trois autres Poufsouffles se remirent à jouer, et Ernie regarda Théodore, expectatif.

****

 

****

« Tu viens ? »

****

 

****

« Non, c’est gentil. Je crois que je vais rentrer, maintenant. »

****

 

****

Théo s’attendait à ce que Ernie essaye de le convaincre de rester mais le blond se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant.

****

 

****

« On se voit plus-tard alors. Bye ! »

****

 

****

Théo lui fit un vague signe de la main avant de regagner le château. Il avait encore le temps de faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Théodore devait reconnaître que, malgré cette petite altercation, il avait passé une bonne après-midi. Les amis d’Ernie n’étaient pas si mal finalement. C’est donc le cœur léger que Théo se mit à travailler sur son devoir de sortilèges.

****

 

****

***

****

 

****

Théodore était furieux. Et honteux. Mais surtout furieux. Il marchait d’un pas décidé dans les cachots, regagnant les quartiers des Serpentards. Il avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lors de la distribution du courrier ce matin, au petit-déjeuner. Heureusement, étant déjà en retard, Théo ne l’avait pas ouverte et l’avait négligemment mise dans son sac avant de se rendre en cours de potions. Il ne l’avait ouverte qu’en fin de journée, il y a quelques minutes. Une beuglante. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé une beuglante. Théo avait regardé frénétiquement autour de lui, mais à cette heure-ci, les couloirs étaient déserts. Théodore s’était liquéfié en entendant la voix de son père. Il n’avait pas crié, ce n’était pas le genre à laisser libre cours à ses émotions, mais la colère était palpable derrière son ton froid et impérieux. Son père était déçu. Son père avait honte de lui. Ou de son comportement. C’était la même chose pour Théo. Apparemment, quelqu’un lui avait rapporté que Théo était insolent, qu’il était arrogant, qu’il regardait les autres sang-purs de haut, qu’il ne se comportait pas comme un veela le devrait, et _bla bla bla_. Honnêtement, Théodore n’entendait même plus les reproches qui s’accumulaient, il était mortifié. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et surtout, il était envahi par un sentiment d’injustice. C’était les autres qui le poussaient à bout et c’était lui qu’on réprimandait. La lettre se termina par un ‘ressaisis-toi et comporte-toi comme mon fils’ avant de s’enflammer. Théo regarda les derniers morceaux se consumer sans bouger, avant de sentir la colère prendre le dessus sur tout autre sentiment. Il fallait vraiment qu’il ait une explication avec ces maudits serpents.

****

 

****

C’est donc déterminé qu’il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il comptait bien trouver celui – ou celle – qui avait été rapporter des faussetés à son père. Balayant rapidement la salle du regard, il ne vit pas ses camarades de première année, il monta alors dans son dortoir. Il y trouva les autres garçons qui étaient en train de se préparer pour la nuit, et il claqua la porte derrière lui, attirant leur attention. Croisant les bras, il les toisa du regard.

****

 

****

« Je peux savoir qui est allé raconter des conneries à mon père ? »

****

 

****

Les autres s’entreregardèrent, l’air de ne pas comprendre, et cela eut le don d’exaspérer Théodore.

****

 

****

« Arrêtez de faire ceux qui ne comprennent pas. C’est forcément l’un de vous, vous adorez me pourrir la vie. »

****

 

****

Malfoy renifla, dédaigneux, et Zabini retourna à ses occupations.

****

 

****

« Je sais pas ce que tu as mangé Nott, mais tu apprendras que tu n’es pas le centre du monde. »

****

 

****

« Mon père m’a envoyé une beuglante… »

****

 

****

« Sérieux ? Et on a raté ça… »

****

 

****

« … et je sais que c’est parce que quelqu’un est allé lui raconter je ne sais quoi ! »

****

 

****

« Euh… »

****

 

****

Théo tourna son regard perçant vers Crabbe, qui se dandinait d’un pied sur l’autre, mal à l’aise. Théo plissa les yeux.

****

« Oui ? »

****

 

****

Vincent fuit son regard, avant de craquer.

****

 

****

« C’est… peut-être mon père qui est allé raconter des trucs au tien. »

****

 

****

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

****

 

****

« Je veux dire… J’ai peut-être un peu parlé de toi à mon père, parce qu’il me l’a demandé, et, comme il a pas trop aimé c’que je lui ai dit, il a jugé bon d’aller en parler à ton père. »

****

 

****

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu es allé lui dire ? »

****

 

****

« C’est juste… mon père semble beaucoup s’intéressé à toi, et je m’inquiète un peu pour toi. »

****

 

****

Théo manqua de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive.

****

 

****

« Ton comportement va t’attirer des problèmes, tu sais. Tu t’en rends p’t-être pas compte maintenant, mais tu ne trouveras jamais un bon parti comme ça. Mon père et moi, on agit pour ton bien. »

****

 

****

Les yeux écarquillés, Théo était à court de mots. Il hallucinait. C’était sûrement ça. Même les autres semblaient estomaqués par ce qu’ils entendaient, c’était pour dire l’absurdité de la situation.

****

 

****

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu t’intéresses à la vie du veela toi ? »

****

 

****

Théo jeta un regard de travers à Goyle. Il avait un prénom, merci bien. Crabbe sembla encore plus mal-à-l’aise, si c’était possible.

****

 

****

« Je crois… que mon père aimerait bien faire une proposition au sien… pour, enfin, vous savez. Qu’on se marie, plus-tard. »

****

 

****

Un blanc d’incrédulité s’installa, avant que le dortoir n’explose de rire. Théo regarda Crabbe avec horreur, puis Malfoy qui se tenait les côtes, puis Zabini qui s’était étalé sur son lit, et Goyle qui regardait son ami, interdit, avant de revenir à Crabbe. Il s’agissait d’une blague. Sûrement. Forcément.

****

 

****

« Peu importe tes raisons, tu seras gentil de ne plus te mêler de mes affaires à l’avenir, Crabbe. »

****

 

****

Et Théo se fit la réflexion qu’il n’avait jamais fui aussi vite de sa vie, alors qu’il refermait en hâte la porte derrière lui et regagnait la salle commune, le rouge aux joues. Il avait besoin de se plonger dans un bon livre, pour oublier.

****

 

****

***

****

 

****

Les derniers mois de l’année se déroulèrent dans une relative tranquillité. Théodore s’était mis à éviter les autres Serpentards – moins il les voyait, mieux il se portait. Il passait régulièrement du temps avec Ernie, parfois avec d’autres Poufsouffles si ceux-ci étaient avec le blond. Ernie et lui avaient forgé une réelle amitié au cours de cette première année et, bien que ses parents n’approuvassent pas forcément, il ne regrettait pas d’avoir continué à le fréquenter. Ernie était son premier, et disons-le, seul ami.

****

Théo passa avec brio son année, au coude à coude avec Granger pour la place de meilleur élève, et bien qu’il adorait étudier, il était soulagé de voir les grandes vacances enfin arriver.

****

 

****

Réunis dans la Grande Salle, les élèves attendaient le discours de fin d’année du directeur, alors que le repas venait de se terminer.

****

 

****

« Mes chers élèves, les professeurs et moi-même tenions à vous féliciter pour cette année, qui aura été réussie avec succès pour la grande majorité d’entre vous. Mais je pense que vous attendez tous de savoir qui a remporté la coupe des Quatre Maisons, n’est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense. »

****

 

****

Et d’un coup de baguette magique, tous les étendards de la salle se transformèrent aux couleurs de Serpentard. La table des verts érupta alors en cris de joie et de victoire. Théo n’y participa pas. Il était satisfait d’avoir participé à la victoire de sa maison – il détestait perdre – mais il s’en fichait tout de même, ce n’était pas comme s’ils gagnaient quoi que ce soit, hormis une coupe qui allait prendre la poussière, reléguée dans la salle des trophées, où personne ne mettait jamais les pieds.

****

 

****

« Mais ! Aux vues des derniers évènements, je me dois d’accorder quelques points de dernière minute. »

****

 

****

Des murmures s’élevèrent dans toute la Grande Salle, alors que Dumbledore arborait un sourire malicieux. Théo vit Malfoy froncé les sourcils et pester. Il ne croyait toujours pas que Quirrell ait pu être un dangereux criminel et que ce soit _Potter_ qui l’ai mis hors d’état de nuire. Théo, pour sa part, même s’il trouvait toute cette histoire un peu tirée par les cheveux, digne d’un roman pour adolescents, ne voyait pas pourquoi Dumbledore mentirait là-dessus. Et puis, ça permettait d’expliquer certains évènements bizarres que Théo avait remarqué au cours de l’année.

****

 

****

« A Monsieur Ronald Weasley, j’accorde 50 points, pour la plus belle partie d’échecs qu’on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années. »

****

 

****

La table des Gryffondors explosa en applaudissements alors que Pansy Parkinson marmonnait un ‘sérieusement ?’ dégoûté. Théo pu voir le visage de Weasley devenir rouge écrevisse de sa place.

****

 

****

« A Miss Hermione Granger, j’accorde 50 points, pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables. Enfin, à Monsieur Harry Potter, j’accorde 60 points, pour le sang froid et le courage exceptionnels qu’il a manifesté. Par conséquent… »

****

 

****

Et d’un nouveau coup de baguette, les couleurs vert et argent laissèrent place aux couleurs rouge et or, tandis que les Gryffondors savouraient leur victoire.

****

Théo regarda les autres Serpentards crier à l’injustice, et même s’il avait lui-même la défaite amère, il ne pouvait que reconnaître que c’était mérité.

****

 

****

« Aux septième année, je vous souhaite bonne chance et beaucoup de bonheur pour votre vie future. Puisse ces années à Poudlard vous conduire là où vos rêves le désire. Aux autres, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et vous dit à l’année prochaine ! »

****

 

****

Les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la Grande Salle pour aller rassembler leurs affaires, et à peine deux heures plus-tard, ils se trouvaient dans le Poudlard Express, rentrant chez eux.

****

 

****

Théo avait été ravi de retrouver ses parents. Son père avait tourné en boucle sur les évènements qui s’étaient produit, jugeant inacceptable et totalement inconscient de la part de Dumbledore d’avoir caché un artefact aussi important que la pierre philosophale au milieu de tous les élèves, tout en doutant que ‘cet avorton de Potter’ ait pu véritablement stopper Quirrell. Sa mère l’avait regardé, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, levant les yeux au ciel, et Théo avait étouffé un rire.

****

 

****

Théodore avait passé son mois de juillet à lire – pour changer – et à écrire à Ernie – quand sa mère ne le forçait pas à l’accompagner à tel ou tel endroit pour ‘le sortir de sa tanière’ selon sa propre expression. Il avait demandé à ses parents qu’il pouvait inviter son ami une après-midi mais la réponse avait été un non catégorique. Il était revenu à la charge pour savoir si _lui_ pouvait allez chez Ernie, mais son père l’avait regardé comme s’il lui était poussé une deuxième tête et sa mère avait simplement secoué la tête avec un sourire désolé. Théo n’avait rien dit, mais il l’avait assez mal pris. Ils le bassinaient pour qu’il sociabilise et qu’il se fasse des amis, et quand il en avait un, il n’avait pas le droit de le voir. Il savait qu’Ernie n’était pas le genre de sang-pur que ses parents voulaient qu’il fréquente, mais bon, ce n’était pas comme s’il n’aurait pas pu trouver bien pire. Théo s’était donc contenté d’une correspondance régulière et, à part cette petite contrariété, le mois avait été agréable.

****

 

****

C’est fin juillet que tout changea, et que la vie de Théo bascula. Alors qu’il était en train de jouer dans sa chambre, il entendit sa mère lui crier qu’elle s’absentait une heure ou deux pour aller faire quelques courses au Chemin de Traverse. Théo n’allait pas répondre, quand il se souvint que le dernier livre d’un auteur qu’il adorait venait de sortir. Sa mère pourrait en profiter pour le lui acheter. Bondissant sur ses pieds, Théo ouvrit la porte à la volée et dévala les escaliers. Arrivé dans le salon, tout se passa très vite. Le petit brun eut le temps de voir sa mère commencer à transplaner alors qu’il se prenait maladroitement les pieds dans le tapis qui recouvrait la moitié de la pièce. Se sentant tomber en avant, Théo ferma les yeux par réflexe et fut à moitié assommé quand sa tête heurta le coin de la table basse.

****

 

****

« Théodore ! »

****

 

****

Fut le dernier cri qu’il entendit avant qu’un bruit de transplanage ne se fasse entendre, suivi d’un bruit sourd. Portant la main à sa tête, Théo fut soulagé de voir qu’il n’avait rien, si ce n’était un affreux mal de crâne. Rouvrant les yeux, il resta interdit devant ce qu’il vit. Du sang. Du sang partout. Et sa mère, qui le regardait, ses yeux vides écarquillés dans une dernière expression d’inquiétude. Le reste de son corps n’était nulle part en vue. Il ne restait que sa tête. Désartibulée. Sa mère s’était désartibulée. Reprenant ses esprits, suffoquant, Théo sentit les larmes coulées sur ses joues alors qu’il se précipitait vers sa mère.

****

 

****

« Non, non, non, non... maman… s’il-te-plaît, maman… »

****

 

****

Il chercha partout autour de lui, mais ne vit rien de plus. Tout ce qu’il restait de sa mère se trouvait devant lui. La réalité le frappa soudain. Alors il hurla. Il hurla comme il n’avait jamais hurlé. Penché sur sa mère, pleurant à s’en étouffer, il n’entendit pas leur elfe de maison glapir derrière lui, ni son père arriver quelques secondes plus-tard. Il sentit à peine qu’on le relevait pour l’éloigner. Tout ce qu’il voyait, c’était le regard vide de sa mère qui le fixait, inquiète pour lui. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il n’entendrait plus jamais son rire, qu’il ne l’entendrait plus jamais se moquer de lui gentiment parce qu’il passait des jours enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne sentirait plus jamais sa main glisser affectueusement dans ses cheveux, il ne sentirait plus jamais son odeur.

****

Il venait de la perdre pour toujours… celle qu’il aimait tant… sa maman.

****

 

****

 

****


End file.
